


A Bird Set Free

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Rogue, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, shay cormac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Shay and the reader, (she's an Assassin), fall in love and see each other occasionally. However, one day he discovers the bitter truth about her once her tries to hunt her down, thinking she was the one responsible for a massacre in New York.





	

You lifted your pink, and elegant skirt off the lush grass as you ran with all of your speed and might across the sunlit meadow. You did not dare look behind you because the wind was blowing against your face, and your garments did not allow you to run any faster due to their hefty and layered fabric. However, you embraced the feeling of the wet and soft grass against your bare feet as you skipped and paced across the field, trying to run away from the shadow that was racing towards you. Their pace kept on getting faster and faster within the second, while yours slackened because of all the weight that you were carrying while swiftly scurrying back to a tall tree.

Suddenly, you felt a pair of strong and firm hands grab both your waist and arms, pulling you closer to their larger frame.

“Shay!”, you giggled softly.

You almost felt completely helpless as your lover wrapped his arms around your full body while you tried to escape his entrapping grip. It was useless to try anyways, knowing that you probably did not have the stamina to even walk because of all the running.

“You… run really… fast, love”, Shay said slowly while trying to catch his breath and burying his mouth in the crook of your long neck.

The man loosened his grip on you, and you were now able to move around a little. Meanwhile, you turned around dramatically and placed your small hands on his white, loose, and messy linen shirt. Then, you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifted your small frame up to his face and said:

“No, love… you’re just getting older.”, you said while staring into his eyes seductively then turning away while biting your rosy lips.

The wind was blowing strongly, allowing the crisp breeze to pass through your (Y/H/C) locks as they were dancing in the wind. You lifted both of your arms to the side of your body and let them hang in the air, while having your blurry eyes closed, you took a deep, exhilarating breath to let all of your energy out.

Meanwhile, Shay’s fatigued body collapsed onto the wet and green grass, laying on his back and just staring at the blue sky, breathing. You knelt down and looked at your lover as you watched his chest move up and down at a steady rhythm. Moving closer to him, Shay’s big hands grabbed your small wrists and pulled you closer to his body so that both of you can lay down closer to each other. You put one arm on your lover’s chest and cuddled with the man for a moment, just trying to recover from that one heck of a run you two shared. You felt like little kids playing tag, young and wild, bash and reckless; the world did not matter, only your love did.

“Haytham is going to kill me, (Y/N)”, Shay said jokingly as he lifted himself up and placed his weight on one of his elbows. You chuckled at his statement, because you knew that he was supposed to be off with one of his associates doing some kind of god-knows what mission in New York. Therefore, you shrugged at his words and only replied with another small chuckle that escaped your small mouth.

However, it did not seem to bother Shay as much, he thought that spending quality time with you and escaping into some forest claiming it to be an ‘adventure’, is far more mischievous and alluring than what Haytham had to offer, obviously. The man looked at you once more, gazing into you big, wide, (Y/E/C) eyes, before plucking a bright, exquisite dandelion, and placing it between your ear and your (Y/H/C) curly locks.

Smiling at him, you removed your hand away from his chest, and placed it on his face, tracing his sharp features with your thin, and long fingers. Noticing his features, you always told yourself how behind each and every scar on his face hid a different story. But it didn’t bother you, you loved his features, his frame, his character, and you loved him whole.

Shay lifted his hand up and touched your soft wrist that was on his cheek; he then noticed that there was some kind of tattoo on the inner part of your wrist. The man looked confused, mainly because he was not observant enough and could not notice the ink.

“What’s this, love?”, Shay questioned curiously as he held your wrist closer to his dark and narrow eyes.

“Oh, that…that’s just a symbol of freedom, at least I like to think of it in that way.”, you said softly, “…it means a lot to me, …my mother used to have one of these, she once said that this bird symbolizes freedom, and hope; something that she did not acquire back in her days.”, you continued.

“Looks beautiful, though”, Shay replied back with a small smirk that drew itself on his lips.

Just as he was about to lean in and kiss you, you two heard a gun-shot, people yelling, and children crying, both of you quickly turned around to see where the sound came from. It was a small mill near Lower Manhattan. Smoke rapidly filled the air, turning the blue sky into grey. Shay hastily got up on both of his feet, and scanned the area around you, trying to pin point the exact location the smoke was coming from. He helped you up, and you two looked baffled and confused at what just happened, everything was just peaceful and quiet, then all of a sudden every creature started yelling in the streets.

More gun-shots were heard, and it looked like another kind of gang was terrorizing the area you two were in.

“ Oh god, Shay… what is going on?” , you inquired, shockingly.

“…Not the slightest idea, love.”, he said slowly, “… but we should get going and find out now!” , he continued a bit louder.

He held your hand and helped you up, then both of you rushed to the old mill in which the fight broke out. Yet again, you struggled with you hefty dress once more, trying to keep up with Shay’s quick and swift pace as he held your hand. You picked your skirt up with one hand and another held Shay’s, running and jogging briskly then swiftly.

Moments later, both of you arrived at the place where the smoke and yelling was emerging from. But what awaited both of you was a complete mess, it was too late to save any buildings now. You stood there, and gasped at the sight before you, you even felt your throat tighten up slightly as you watched the buildings burn and animals struggling to move.

You placed your hand on your mouth and gasped, “..Oh my, Shay…ah” , you couldn’t go on with your sentence because you lacked the words to describe your feelings, it was a hard sight to look at. You felt Shay’s grip around your hand tighten up a little, and pulled you to him.

“It’s too late to do anything now, I must find who was after this now.”, Shay said angrily, “…I must not let it go unfinished. They will pay, who ever was after this.”, Shay continued, sounding more angry and vengeful as ever.

The smoke continued to fill the sky and contaminate the very air. All what could be heard was the sobbing of mothers, the bleating of goats, and civilians talking indistinctly. The town of ‘Little Italy’ was a total ruin, and went through extreme chaos and disarray. Shay, heart-ached and dispirited, mumbled:

“But…”, shaking his head slightly and scanning the petite town, “…who would want to do such a thing? Why this grief-stricken town?”, his tone was full of sorrow and agony, as if it were Lisbon all over.

You positioned yourself next to him, not bearing to look at the sight before you; embraced Shay and closed your eyes. Seconds later, a man was heard yelling from a distance. Both of you were alarmed and Shay snapped quickly at the sound of the grown man.

“Help! I am…I am stuck here! Anyone..please!”, the man sounded in so much pain. He yelled with all of his might and heart. Shay recognized that the man’s voice was echoing from one of the burnt houses. He let go of you and ran immediately to the man to aid him, as if it were his own father. You followed Shay’s steps and arrived at the place just moments after Shay, you were frustrated with your dress because of it’s weight, it got torn, and worn out because of all the running, mud and dirt was eating up half of your skirt. You observed Shay as he lifted a log off the man’s leg, and you instantly rushed to aid Shay with lifting the long, heavy, and wooden log. Your strength failed you, and your arms could not bear anymore weight, so you threw the log to the side and let Shay do the rest.

“Oh thank you, thank you my dear son!”, the man sounded hopeful again; despite his serious injury.

Shay nodded his head and offered to lift the man up, and allowed him to sit down and rest his head on some chair. You were still in a state of turmoil, and your thoughts were everywhere; however, what stunned and surprised you the most was the fact that this man looked eerily familiar to you, you just could not recall where you have seen him before.

Then, you instantly realized who this man was, it was as if your breathing stopped, your pupils got extremely bigger, and your face turned paler than ever. You stood there looking like some lady who saw a ghost, with your jaw dropped midway, and your hands shaking; you realized that this very man, sitting on that chair, being tended to by Shay, was in fact; your boss.

A sudden shock hit you, why is your boss here and what was he doing? You quickly thought that he had something to do with what happened to this place. But you brushed that idea off quickly because there was no way a good man like him could do such a thing; despite his ruthlessness.

“Allow me, Shay.”, you snapped, “…I am an expert at this, remember?”, you smiled at your lover and took the bandages from Shay.

Shay allowed you to take whatever his hands held, and remembered that you worked as a nurse during the War, so you knew how to help the man more than he did. Meanwhile, your boss noticed that it was you, but did not bother wonder why you were with a Templar, or did he?

“I shall go and investigate what happened here, you two stay here…I won’t be long…this should not go unpunished.”, Shay stressed.

“Where would be go, love?”, you smiled at him, “…be safe.”, you added.

After Shay stormed out of the room, you and your so-called boss, stayed behind, and you were readying yourself for one hell of a discussion. Your heart started pumping and your throat tightened up again. Your hands were sweaty, and you struggled to insert the threat into the needle.

“I see you took an interest in the man, (Y/N)”, your boss said seriously, while whimpering at the same time because of the pain, and his tone sounded rather intimidating.

“It is nothing, Sir”, you replied hesitantly, “…it’s all part of the job.”, you continued. You did not know what to say, so covering it up with such a lie sounded rather stupid. “I am just–”, you were cut off by your boss.

“Enough–I do not want to hear anything more; besides, it is not of my concern to invest my time listening to such childish affairs, and matters.”, he said mockingly.

You were not offended by his harsh words, instead to just shook it off and pretended that Shay did not matter to you, that he was just another Templar scum.

Moving away from you and your boss, Shay on the other hand, met with a couple of agonized civilians and spoke with them about the tragic events that happened. Different stories were heard, some sounded too extreme and others not that serious. However, Shay noticed two familiar figures approach him from a distance. The two men were dressed nicely, with coats, vests, and one of them had a hat. The other had dark hair, and walked springily towards Shay. He immediately recognized the two men as, Haytham Kenway, and Charles Lee.

“Good day, Captain Cormac”, Haytham said in a firm tone. “I believe you have arrived here before us, ….a pity, this place was springing with joy when I last visited.”, he continued with the same tone.

“Aye, Sir. The people are mourning the loss of their family members, and supplies are falling short rapidly. However, I started investigating the situation, and spoke with some civilians too, this shall not go unpunish–”, Shay got interrupted by Haytham.

“–Yes, Shay. That’s why Master Lee here has brought us news from the Assassin’s, the heads of intelligence have gathered some plans leading to a massacre in Upper Manhattan in two days time.”, Haytham interposed, “Therefore, we must act swiftly, and I trust that you will be the man most fit to eliminate the Assassin responsible for all of this. Meanwhile, Master Lee will continue investigating the tragedy of Little Italy.”, Haytham said confidently to Shay.

“Yes, Sir. I will not disappoint, and I will kill the Assassin responsible for this massacre.”

“Excellent. Good day, Captain Cormac.“, Haytham said in a gentle tone.

Shay nodded his head in respect, and watched as Haytham and Charles disappeared into the crowds of people. Shay thought about forming a plan back at Fort Arsenal with Gist, and wanted to finish up all the work Haytham has to him in no time.

Just as Shay was speaking with Haytham, you were continuing your investigation with your boss. He informed you about some kind of bandits that wanted to terrorize and kill off chunks of people in Upper Manhattan. So, he wanted you to be the one to kill the boss. He believed that their boss is a traitor, and is ruining the name and reputation of the Assassins by gathering the rest of the traitors and killing off a bunch of innocents. This time a city called ‘Haarlem’ will be his next target, hundreds of innocents will be killed, so he wanted you to act swiftly as well.

“(Y/N), I trust you will not fail me, you have gained my trust through the years, and I believe that you shall be able to carry out your job as quickly, and as discreetly as possible.” , your boss said seriously, and his tone was even more uncomforting.

“I shall be very prudent, and quick, Sir.”, you replied while looking down at his nasty and deep gash.

All of a sudden, Shay stormed back in and saw you and the man sitting alone, and his leg carefully tended for. You were cleaning your bloodied, and dirty hands with water from the well, while the man sat down with his leg rested on another chair.

“(Y/N), I must leave to Fort Arsenal immediately.”, he said quickly and hesitantly.

“What for, dear?”, you inquired back softly yet curiously.

“I..I have some important matters to attend to, just… Don’t bother yourself with it, love. I won’t be too long.”, Shay changed the subject quickly, and offered to walk you back home and made sure you are safe. As for you boss, he refused to leave, and said that his friends in Little Italy shall tend to his wounds. After all, you had to leave too, right?

You and Shay took a brisk walk back to you mansion, you lived in a petit quiet town, and everyone was a part of the Middle-Class community. So it was definitely embarrassing for you to walk around with a man who’s blouse was all messed up, and you having your dress drenched in mud, dirt, and bits of grass. Not to forget that you were barefoot the entire time too, so you could imagine how your feet looked like.

Shay dropped you off at your door and stood right beside it. You opened the door and dashed into one of the rooms. Just moments before calling your servants, you turned around to speak to Shay before saying good-bye.

“When will I see you again, love?”, you said softly, with your eyes glittering.

“I really don’t know, lass.”, he sounded annoyed and he sounded resentful. “All of this damage being caused by the Assassins…it’s all very unsettling and disturbing.”, Shay continued.

You placed one hand on his face, as he rested his shoulder’s on the frame of your door. Shay held your hands and kissed them softly, “ I won’t be long, love”…he interposed, “…I promise.”, he replied with a comforting smile.

The man grabbed you by the chin and planted a soft and tender kiss on your forehead before leaving. You closed your eyes as he kissed you and let go of his hand. Shay turned around, wished you a good-night and left without looking back, while you watched him closely until he disappeared into the crowd.

“Stay safe…”, you murmured under your breath in a soft tone, yet feeling sorry for the man.

Both of you did not know that you were about to go on the same mission, to stop the killer; except that Shat thought that the Assassin’s were the ones responsible, and you knew otherwise.

Two long days and nights have passed, filled with restless nights, and hassled days, both of you were ready to set off. Shay had his plans with Gist all set up and ready, while you just went along with whatever orders your boss gave you, you did not question why, nor interjected. You spent most of your nights thinking about Shay, wondering what he was up to, and whether he’ll come back to you one day again, so you could run off into some field once more and act like little children again. Not a care in the world, just you and him. On the other hand, Shay busied himself with Haytham and his other comrades, inventing plans and discussing them senselessly, at least that’s how Shay felt. That was the Templar life anyway, the job must be done no matter how.

You woke up early in the morning to get ready to meet your boss and what you were about to endure was not something easy. It was another brutal assassination mission, and you ought to be cautious or you’ll have your body sold for bits at the Black Market. You put your leather coat on, it was black with no pattern what so ever, plain and unadorned. Your gloved were of leather too, however they were loose as you were supposed to fit your hidden-blade under one of them. You were basically all dressed in black, your weapons including; smoke-bombs, poison darts, and knives were all well-hidden somewhere under your coat. Your entire body was covered in black garments, all made of shiny leather. Finally, your hood was attached to your coat, but you needed a scarf to cover your face, just the part from your nose down. This way, your eyes will be showing only, incase the plan goes the wrong way. You were ready to fight, ready to slit throats and shed blood, who knew right? Yet, you felt very nervous for some reason, something was not right, you felt off; but could not exactly pin point the issue. Anyways, you shrugged it off, let it go and took a deep uplifting breath.

“Are you ready, (Y/N)?”, you asked yourself as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, staring into your own eyes not knowing whether you’ll survive today or not. It was going to be a random attack, and you needed to find the boss quickly. Once he is eliminated, you are off.

You stormed out of the house, did not take a sip of tea nor had anything to eat, you felt your stomach grumbling but ignored it. You had to meet with your injured boss before leaving for Haarlem, since he has a couple of words to say.

“(Y/N), Roger Gibbs, their leader, will be at ‘Johnson’s Quaker’s Brew House’, it is an abandoned rum factory. Be careful before you take any steps–, ……” , he continued. Blabbering like a father, talking senselessly about the things that you already knew. None of that stuff ever really scared you, you just did not feel right that very morning.

You left your boss, and head to that old factory were you awaited Gibbs and his gang. Moments passed, and you finally caught a glimpse of the man, or at least you thought you did. One of his men were addressing him as ‘Gibbs’, so it better be him. After all, you did not want to be mistaken for the ‘Assassin that started the massacre”.

As you were eavesdropping on Gibbs and his men, you couldn’t help but notice a tall man, with a coat that looked very familiar to you. His dark hair was tied back neatly with a red ribbon, wearing a leather coat with straps to hold onto his guns and weapons across his broad body. You pulled your mask down and mumbled, “…Oh god, it…it can’t be.”

It was Shay, and you were sure of it, how could you possibly not have recognized your lover? Part of you was elated, but the other part was confused. Why would Shay show up now? And why on earth was he talking and laughing with the man called ‘Gibbs’? Mad thought started circling your brain, what if Shay planned this all along with Gibbs? What if he was the one responsible for the town, too? No, that couldn’t be possible, you knew Shay, knew he wouldn’t do such a thing; maybe he doesn’t know about Gibbs’ true identity.

“Well, love. That perfectly explains why you left me so hastily that other night…how gentle of you.” , you whispered to yourself as you hid behind the walls while eavesdropping on the men.

You watched them carefully, and silently as they spoke. However, something did not seem right, and your eyes caught one of Gibbs’ men behind Shay, holding something in his hands. And it looked like he was about to attack Shay from behind, I mean no one would ever know if it because they were speaking inside the factory. You watched the man approach Shay slowly, and Shay was completely unaware of him because he was busy conversing with Gibbs.

Fright and terror immediately struck your heart, you did not know what to do and you had to act quickly. It was either that smoke bomb, or yelling Shay’s name to make him aware of Gibbs’ man. Neither were good plans, but you had to act.

“Here goes, sorry love”, you said to yourself, hoping Shay doesn’t choke on that bomb you were about to throw between them.

You threw the bomb mercilessly, and there was no going back now. You let it go, it was in the air and about to hit the floor. The Assassin’s were aware of what smoke bombs looked like, and so did Shay. You only hoped for the best, and knew that your boss would not be very proud of this plan. You had to let personal feelings in, you couldn’t just watch your man die, not murdered, and not in this way. You didn’t care if it jeopardized the mission, and did not care about the consequences either, it was a now or never situation.

The bomb landed in between Shay and Gibbs, everyone moved away from it but it was too late as smoke quickly filled the area and scarcely a few only managed to leave the area safely. You cringed at the sight and thought to yourself, “ Oh my, now is my chance at Gibbs.” . You wanted to assassinate the man and run, in this way, Shay would not be able to recognize you, and the Gibbs’ killer will never be found due to the smoke. It was a perfect chance, even though you could hardly see Gibbs due to all the smoke that was coming out of that bomb, you were able to recognize him from his green and gold hat.

You took a deep breath and approached Gibbs from behind, and slid the blade right into his back, then without any hesitation you slit his throat, and watched as the blood sprang and splattered from his throat. You were sure he was going to die, the mission was over and now you were supposed to run. Shay wouldn’t be able to catch up with you because it would have been too late anyways.

“Traitors don’t live long, Gibbs”, you whispered in his ear before running off swiftly and hoping to disappear before reaching the door. However, you did not notice that Shay was standing outside the door, and that he managed to escape the place quickly. Shay had a gas mask around his neck at all times, but you never questioned why he had it. You just assumed it was more fashionable in a sense, though his attire looked too plain for your taste.

You sprinted outside the factory’s door, but Shay caught a glimpse of you before you managed to escape the smoke.

“Oi, you!”, Shay yelled with all of his might, “…Come back here!”, he yelled even louder this time. His voice roaring in the air, tone more terrifying than ever. He quickly took the nearest lift to some building and raced you so he could get a better range and sight of you.

“Damn!”, you told yourself as you were running towards a lift, so you could spring up to some building and hide.

You were running with all of your might, nothing was going to stop you this time. You had to run away from Shay, you weren’t wearing a dress this time, so that was to your advantage. Your breaths started getting heavier and faster, you have reached a point where you just could not control your legs anymore, and felt that you were going to topple over again and have Shay just slash his blade into your back. But, you did not know that Shay was actually on some building waiting for you to get closer to he can fire his bullets right through your heart or brains.

However, Shay was all ready, he was smart and took a shortcut that actually made him get a way better view of you. When he saw you approach, he took out his long range gun, it was fully loaded and ready to use. His golden gun, with several decorations on it, looked antique and expensive. Placing his eye on the shotgun’s scope, and tried to aim at your heart. After all, he wanted to make your death a slow one, so two bullets were readied. The more the merrier he thought to himself as he stretched his arms and put the gun in front of him.

Placing his index finger on the trigger, Shay counted, and took a deep breath before shooting at you.

“One…two…three.”, Shay whispered to himself as he pulled the trigger quickly without any thought.

The first shot made it’s way through your heart, pierced it with all it got. Penetrated through your leather coats and layers, and finally made it right in the middle of where Shay wanted it to be. However, the second bullet did not come near you, but hit some type of pavement.

You gasped, stopped where you were, and slammed down onto the floor with your knees. Your eyes were wide open, legs spread apart and hands to the side. You could not comprehend what just happened to you, something pierced your heart, you just did not know how or who it was. You cupped your breast where the injury was with one hand, to try to stop the bleeding, and the other one held your balance on the floor along with your knees.

The crowd gasped at the sight before them, after all, people died everyday in New York, so it was not a big deal really. The bodies were inspected and either buried or thrown into some river. So that was you end, eh? Thrown into some river…

You tried to hard to breath, gasped for breath but could not get anything into your lungs. One of your gloves fell off as you were running, but you paid it no attention because you were trying to save you own life. The gloves were loose anyways, so it’s a surprise that the other one did not fall off either and had your hidden-blade exposed.

Shay made his way down from the building, and walked briskly towards you. From your figure, he could tell that you were a woman, he was not surprised really. Many women’s were hired to go on some assassination missions for cheap money, and Shay thought that you were just another one of them. Cheap whores looking for some dirty work. Shay walked towards you, and as he approached you he kicked your side with one of his legs forcefully so you could tumble and lay down on the ground.

“Who asked you to do this, huh?”, Shay bent down to you and asked while pulling on your collar. He lifted you up so you could speak and held your arms together so you wouldn’t be able to do anything foolish, not that you could anyways. You were dying.

“Don’t make me repeat myself woman! Who paid you?”, Shay roared while shaking you mercilessly while the entire crows watched.

“Shay…”, you whispered softly.

“What? Speak out woman, can’t hear you for God’s sake.”, Shay yelled.

“Listen–”, you weren’t even able to hear your own voice, and everything started to go blank.

“Wha–”, Shay said, he was confused, he pulled your mask down only to reveal your face so he could hear you speak.

But he only regretted ever pulling that mask down from your now bloodied and dirtied face. He let go, he loosened his grip on you, put you down on his knees and just stared at you. Confused as ever, not being able to comprehend what he’s seeing.

Shaking his head in refusal, Shay murmured, “Wha– but…, I…I don’t understand.” he stuttered while saying each and every word. He couldn’t gulp the thing that was stuck in this throat, his eyes started getting blurrier and his face reddened.

“Shay–I…I was trying to…save…you, I–”, your words could not be whole, you just rested your head on Shay’s hands and stared back at him. A smile managed to draw itself upon your lips, and you started muttering undistinguishable words.

“(Y/N)…why– why did you do this. Oh god, No. No, you stay with me now love, you–”, Shay’s voiced dropped, his words were heavy and accompanied with so much pain, and sorrow. He did not believe that he was now holding the dying body of his lover, his best friend, and his most trusted friend.

“I– I love you Shay, I want you to know that…I have… always…loved you.”, you whispered into his face, “…now and…forever.” ,you continued.

Shay lifted you face up to his, and started mumbling words, most of them sounded gibberish because he was unable to comprehend what just happened, and unable to comprehend the fact that he just killed his lover. Shot her, dead.

“No, (Y/N), no no…No Stay With Me…”, he started saying quickly as your head fell backwards and your eyes shut. You were no longer drawing breath not releasing. Your body was heavy against Shay’s knees, and your hands were gripping his tightly, but now they just sprang to the side.

“Love?….lo-ve…? Oh, no…no, no, no, (Y/N)? , (Y/N)?. Love no…come back to me, stay with me, oh no.” , These words escaped Shay’s dry lips as he tried to pull your faced towards his. You were gone, the deed was long done and Shay could not change your fate now. He pulled your forehead closer to his so that they were both touching, and placed your hands on his heart. Pressed them tightly and mumbled, “…I… love you… too”.

Thunder and lighting started roaring in the sky, the clouds turned grey and the sky went from blue to dark blue. The crowd was surrounding Shay, pulled their umbrella’s up and walked away. No one bothered much, just another person dying in this poor town. They thought that Shay will live through it, find someone else, love again. Though that was hardly ever the case, this man, he has loved and lost to much over the years, that his shattered heart could not find the missing pieces ever again. You took a large piece of his heart with you, a really big one. And now that you are gone, his life is meaningless, tasteless, and empty. Just, pointless.

Shay was not going to leave you there, he watched as the rain drops fell upon your rosy cheeks, and on your clothes, soaking them all together. Both of your foreheads were still touching, the rain was penetrating through your tightly gripped hands, and Shay lifted you up with his might. And carried you away.

He was not about to leave you to some soldiers, they would throw you into the river, since you did not belong to any well-known family, to them you’re just another Assassin, a killer. He carried you off to a far place, your weight was nothing now, it was nothing compared to the weight that he has to carry through his entire life. He’s a partially dead man now, living with half of his heart taken away. The man carried you to an old cemetery, where he once buried one of his best friends back when he first joined the Order. Shay lay you down on the grass, the rain dropping on your face and glistening it.

With all the sorrow and pain, Shay held out a shovel that was kept by some farmer on the side of the fence, and hit the ground as hard as he could, so that he could dig a grave for you, to rest eternally in peace. With every dig that Shay took, a piece of his heart was being broken, a memory is being taken away, and his strength could no longer serve him.

He lifted you up from the wet grass, and placed you into your now muddied grave due to the rain, throwing the shovel away and placing a kiss on your forehead once more. Shay lowered you down into your grave, and placed both of your hands on top of each other, crossing them together. Despite al of this pain, Shay did not tear up, and not a single tear drop traced his face. He did not know why, maybe because his brain could not comprehend what was going on. It was too bad to be true, all of it. As he lowered you down, he could not help but stare at your beautiful pale features, your pink lips and rosy cheeks. The lips that he would never kiss again, and the hands that he would never touch again, ever.

Shay started pushing the soil with his bare hands, holding huge chunks at a time and squeezing them in ager. With each squeeze he felt a shock travel down his spine, making him fatigued and lethargic. Shay could not understand, or did not see that he was the once now burying his lover. Why does it have to be him, he asked himself. Shay did not utter any words, only mad thoughts started swarming in his brain.

He covered your entire body with soil, and the last part was your face, he took a look at it once more, one final time to look at your features, to embrace your beauty, and to retain the last memory of you.

When the deed was done, Shay stood up, though he did not know how his legs were able to even lift him up since he did not have the stamina to even breath, he said:

“To the one that I met on the bank of the river one sunny afternoon, to the beauty that I saw washing herself in cold water, basking in the sun. To your skin that was sun-kissed by the sun’s rays, reflecting on your smooth skin. I remember watching you from a distance on my own, just admiring your grace and your bloom. I knew you were the one for me ever since we first spoke at the one bar, you were challenging me for some reason, trying to win a debate of some sort. But you were drunk, we both were. God, knows what happened to us later that night. To all the memories that we shared together, I want you to know that I shall never love anyone as much as I loved you, my heart is now taken, taken with you to a place that I do not know. I have no idea how I will survive my cold nights without your warm touch against my skin. How I’ll wake up in the morning not finding your beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes staring back at me, glittering in the morning light. How me and you will run again through the meadows, like little children, reckless and young. Causing trouble where ever we go, it’s like we never grew up. Don’t understand how I’ll never be able to taste your luscious and pink lips again, not being able to feel them once more. Not being able to touch you smooth skin, and your warm body against mine. Don’t know who will tangle, pull, and mess with my hair as I push myself into you, hearing your beautiful soft voice in my ears. I have lost you now, lost a great treasure that no one will ever replace. My heart will forever be with you, (Y/N). As long as you are not with me, I will always be a broken man, a dead man yet still drawing breath. To my beautiful partner, best friend and companion, may your beautiful, and pure soul rest in eternal peace, my love.”


End file.
